Many current passive entry systems for vehicles are based on a LF/RF communications. These include controlled systems where LF sending and receiving antennas are of the same configuration. Accordingly, LF signal strength reception is kept under control with minimal variance. However, with the advent of more consumer electronic RF technology that may use RF communications and constant updating of various makes, models, versions of consumer electronic RF technology there may be greater variance in transmission/reception power/speed that could have impact on efficiently and consistently providing passive entry functions. Accordingly, different types of consumer electronic RF technology that may include different types of hardware may perform in an inconsistent manner. Such inconsistent performance may result in incorrect/delayed positional detection of different types of consumer electronic RF technology with respect to a vehicle which may delay or prohibit proper passive entry functionality.